Ascension
by burninglegionv
Summary: What was going through Arthas' head when he was ascending the throne to become the Lich King. (First story! Please leave any reviews / suggestions of how you liked it / what I should improve. Flames welcome!)


Author's Notes: **My own thoughts of what was running through Arthas' head when he ascended the steps of the Frozen Throne and became the Lich King. Non-canon. I own nothing, Arthas Menethil and everything in this story is owned by Blizzard. Merry Christmas everyone!**

 _Arthas Menethil after defeating the forces of Illidan Stormrage would walk up the steps of the Frozen Throne towards the throne itself, as memories of the past would flood into his mind. First, when he lead a platoon of Lordaeron soldiers to defeat a band of Blackrock Raiders that were sacking towns and kidnapping civilians to sacrifice to the Legion._ "If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, than we will become as vile as the orcs." _spoke a memory of Uther. And then, another memory of Uther when he disobeyed Arthas' order to purge the city of Stratholme. "_ You are _not_ my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" "Have ye lost your mind, Arthas?" _spoke a memory of Muradin, the dwarf he left to die at the cavern of Frostmourne. And then, several more of Uther and Arthas at Stratholme. "Damn it, Uther! As your future king I order you to purge this city!" "Then I must consider this an act of treason. Lord Uther, by my right as prince and the lineage of my crown I hereby relieve you of command and suspend your paladins from service!" "Have you lost your MIND, ARTHAS?!" And then, the final memory of Uther.. "And you've ground it to dust in a matter of days.." The last memory of Muradin. "You lied to your men, and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happening to you Arthas, is vengeance all that's important to you! "Spare me Muradin, you weren't there to see what Mal'ganis did to my homeland."_

 _Arthas would finally reach the throne.. as his last fragment of humanity the very last piece of goodness within him would scratch and scream in rage. "NO..please please please please please..no.." cried out the last piece of humanity in him, which would sob uncontrollably and would quiver in sadness however silencing this would be the voice of Ner'zhul who would speak to the Prince of Darkness."_ **Return the blade.. Complete, the circle. RELEASE ME.. FROM THIS PRISON!** _" Arthas would step up to the throne his fragment of humanity just ripping through the mental barriers placed through to only cry out in all emotions he could muster as he would roar out to the skies of Icecrown._ "NOO!"

 _Arthas would strike the Throne with Frostmourne, shattering the frozen throne and i_ _ndeed - freeing Ner'zhul, the Helm of Domination being freed and tumbling down to his feet. Arthas would glance at the helm, and pick it up - staring into it's eye sockets. "_ So it's come to this, then. _."_ _thought Arthas, as he would begin to think of everything that could have been. Walking down the royal chambers about to marry Jaina, citizens throwing down rose petals as the two's marriage would be celebrated throughout the kingdoms. in a lavish ceremony he would b_ _ecome_ _the King of Lordaeron and inherit the throne after establishing and securing the peace and wealth of the kingdom once and for all.. But it was not to be._ Arthas would don the Helm of Domination, as his body expression would contort and quiver uncontrollably as a dark and awesome power flooding through him. Ner'zhul had finally found the perfect host body and now stopping him would be harder than ever, as the two personalities Arthas Menethil and Ner'zhul would merge into one being, one lord of undead.. _One King._ " _ **Now WE..ARE ONE!"**_ Arthas would sit down on the Frozen Throne to rest for a hibernation that would go on through many years and many events of Azeroth's history. After so long, and after so many accomplishments - saving Lordaeron from orcs, bandits and Scourge to destroying Dalaran, Lordaeron and Quel'thalas and doing so much damage in the aftermath that it made the Old Horde's own damage seem small. Arthas Menethil was King. But he was alone. After so long, he was in all meanings of the word Alone. He would rule over his kingdom with no true friends, no true allies but servants that are forced to obey his every whim and desire. Puppets. Because in the end, that's what the Scourge is. And that's what they'll always be. Puppets bowing down to a King. _**The Lich King.**_

End of story! So how did you all like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review in the comments, suggestions to improve or what do to next are always welcome! Once more.. Merry Christmas!


End file.
